l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Mon
Mon was a term used for Rokugani family crests. They were somewhat like coats of arms in that they were either associated with a particular family, or an individual who had achieved some variety of public recognition. Crests added formality to a kimono. Also it displayed the person's affiliation to those around him/her. Creation The Lion were the first to use Clan Mon in battle, followed by the Dragon, and the rest of the clans also used mon to herald their armies on the field, developing a symbol which they felt best defined their Kami. Way of the Lion, p. 14 The newest Shadowlands mon, a scowling oni, was devised by Yogo Junzo, who claimed it came to him in a dream. Way of the Shadowlands, p. 32 Proper Use The Mon was not just the symbol of the people currently in the clan. It also represented the souls of all the ancestors of the clan, and therefore the mon should never be treated with disrespect. To do so would insult all the ancestors of that house or family. When a samurai wore the mon of his clan he always wore it on his back as a gesture of respect. The family mon could be worn over the left shoulder so his ancestors were closer to his heart, or over the right shoulder so they could guide his sword arm. Way of the Crane, p. 22 Details Clothing All samurai sworn to a clan wore the mon, the Clan symbol and colors. The clan mon could be worn on the back, and the family mon on one of his sleeves. A samurai usually incorporated his clan colors into his formal clothing. The mon was typically done in a combination of two colors: a dark, and a light. Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, p. 57 Imperial Mon The Imperial mon was the Chrysanthemum, and only members of the direct Hantei line might wear that particular crest. Other representatives of the Emperor wore the crest of his Emerald Champion, the laurel wreath. Clan Mon The Clan had its own mon depicting their respective animals. For example the Crab Clan had a Crab on their mon. Family Mon The Family Mon also usually had some connection to the Clan. For example the Matsu family Mon had a Lion's paw holding a katana and the Asako family Mon had a hand holding a flaming feather. Personal Mon A samurai who wished to have a personal mon should register it with the Miya to avoid confusion or duplication, and to have recognition. A mon without recognition was just a picture. Many samurai hired out the most skilled painters they could afford and the finest quality silks to create their mons. Winter Court: Kyuden Kakita, p. 104 Ronin Mon The ronin used their mons as a show of their own reputation. They were forbidden to be recorded by the Miya, so many ronin stole one another's mons in order to to capitalize on a rival's reputation or to sully another's name. Way of the Wolf, p. 14 Sidebar See Also Crab Clan mon Image:Crab.png|Crab Clan mon Image:Hida.png|Hida family mon Image:Hiruma.png|Hiruma family mon Image:Old Hiruma.png|Old Hiruma family mon Image:Kaiu.png|Kaiu family mon Image:Kuni.png|Kuni family mon Image:Falcon.png|Toritaka family mon Image:Yasuki.png|Yasuki family mon Crane Clan mon Image:Crane.png|Crane Clan mon Image:Asahina.png|Asahina family mon Image:Daidoji.png|Daidoji family mon Image:Doji.png|Doji family mon Image:Kakita.png|Kakita family mon Image:Old Yasuki.png|Old Yasuki family mon Dragon Clan mon Image:Dragon.png|Dragon Clan mon Image:Agasha.png|Agasha family mon Image:Hitomi.png|Hitomi family mon Image:Hoshi.png|Hoshi family mon Image:Kitsuki.png|Kitsuki family mon Image:Mirumoto.png|Mirumoto family mon Image:Tamori.png|Tamori family mon Image:Togashi.png|Togashi family mon Lion Clan mon Image:Lion.png|Lion Clan mon Image:Akodo.png|Akodo family mon Image:Ikoma.png|Ikoma family mon Image:Kitsu.png|Kitsu family mon Image:Matsu.png|Matsu family mon Mantis Clan mon Image:Mantis.png|Mantis Clan and Yoritomo family mon Image:Centipede.png|Moshi family mon Image:Wasp.png|Tsuruchi family mon Image:Fox.png|Kitsune family mon Phoenix Clan mon Image:Phoenix.png|Phoenix Clan mon Image:Agasha.png|Agasha family mon Image:Asako.png|Asako family mon Image:Old Asako.png|Original Asako family mon Image:Isawa.png|Isawa family mon Image:Shiba.png|Shiba family mon Scorpion Clan mon Image:Scorpion.png|Scorpion Clan mon Image:Bayushi.png|Bayushi family mon Image:Shosuro.png|Shosuro family mon Image:Soshi.png|Soshi family mon Image:Yogo.png|Yogo family mon Spider Clan mon Image:Spider.png|Spider Clan mon Unicorn Clan mon Image:Unicorn.png|Unicorn Clan mon Image:Ide.png|Ide family mon Image:Iuchi.png|Iuchi family mon Image:Moto.png|Moto family mon Image:Old Moto.png|Old Moto family mon Image:Shinjo.png|Shinjo family mon Image:Otaku.png|Utaku family mon Imperial Families mon Image:Imperial.png|The Emperor's mon Image:Miya.png|Miya family mon Image:Otomo.png|Otomo family mon Image:Seppun.png|Seppun family mon Image:Yotsu.png|Yotsu family mon Minor clans mon Image:Bat.png|Bat Clan mon Image:Badger.png|Badger Clan mon Image:Boar.png|Boar Clan mon Image:Dragonfly.png|Dragonfly Clan mon Image:Hare.png|Hare Clan mon Image:Monkey.png|Monkey Clan mon Image:Ox mon.png|Ox Clan mon Image:Snake.png|Snake Clan mon Image:Sparrow.png|Sparrow Clan mon Image:Tortoise.png|Tortoise Clan mon Other mon Image:Dark Moto.png|Dark Moto mon Image:Shadowlands.png|Shadowlands mon Image:Toturi's Army.gif|Toturi's Army mon Image:Mon monk.jpg|Brotherhood of Shinsei mon Category:Rokugani Language